Het Asiel
by CattyRosea
Summary: Middie Une heeft het niet meer zo op mensen.


**Titel:** Het Asiel

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre: **Algemeen, Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** _Episode Zero_

**Waarschuwingen:** Oorlogspraat. Zielenleed met sporen van PTSD. Een gebrek aan plot dat alleen in onverdunde karakterstudie (of karaktergegis, in dit geval) kan voorkomen.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer: ***vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Middie Une heeft het niet meer zo op mensen.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik heb geen idee waar dat manke been vandaan komt. Ik heb hierin een hoop geleend van Trowa's uitspraak over dieren die hun emoties trouw blijven; als het voor de ene spion werkt, werkt het ook voor de andere. :P Stiekeme crossover! Als je het andere fandom dat hierin verwerkt is herkent, krijg je van mij een koekje voor je goede smaak. ;)

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Het Asiel**

Middie Une staarde naar het plafond met een hamster in een nestje los haar, bij haar oor, en de andere in de mouw van haar uitgelubberde trui, en vroeg zich af of het beter zou gaan als de oorlog voorbij was.

Haar been was stijf en wilde nogal eens pijn gaan doen als ze niet in beweging bleef, maar er was hier altijd wel wat om haar bezig te houden, en er waren maar weinig mensen om die _andere_ open wonden te irriteren. Het asiel was in de ban van de stilte van een plaats vol leven maar gespeend van mensen; honden blaften en piepten, vogels in alle soorten zongen hun wijsjes, knaagdieren maakten kletterende geluidjes terwijl ze door hun kooien klommen en scharrelden, de stallen stonden bol van het geloei, geblaat en gehinnik en het ritselen van hooi, maar het geluid van menselijke stemmen was zeldzaam.

Haar bewegingen - het tillen van zakken voer, het schoonmaken van kooien, het toedienen van medicijnen - vertraagden bij iedere voetval die afweek van haar werkgevers typische loopje, tot ze gevangen zat in een onbeweeglijk lichaam maar haar geest op topsnelheid werkte en haar tot in het kleinste detail liet weten wat ze zou moeten doen - hoe te glimlachen, wat te zeggen, hoe zich te houden en bewegen. De seconden rekten zich uit tot minuten vol explosies en geschreeuw, pistoolvuur, beschuldigende ogen, _dode_ ogen, en de bezoeker kwam steeds dichterbij. Wanneer ze eindelijk aangesproken werd, was haar enige reactie een stijf uitgestoken vinger richting het kantoor - feilloos, als een kompas dat naar het Noorden wees - en 'Praat met de baas.'. Ze was beleefd noch aanspreekbaar, al wist de baas dat ze het best kon zijn als ze dat wilde, want toen ze kwam solliciteren was ze het charmantste ding dat hij ooit had gezien, en haar broertjes kwamen regelmatig langs om de dieren te bekijken en haar ijzige stilte te ontdooien. Maar hij vond het niet erg. Ze was te jong en bewoog niet zo goed, maar het enige waar hij om gaf was dat ze de beesten goed behandelde, en met een beetje moeite kreeg ze alles voor elkaar, of ze het zelf nou fijn vond of niet. De man had haar aangenomen omdat ze een goedkope kracht was in tijden van schaarste en binnen een week nadat haar voorganger naar de frontlinies was vertrokken, al diens taken onder de knie had gekregen.

Middie had deze baan ook niet uitgezocht omdat ze zo _trots_ was op haar charmes. Er gingen mensen aan dood. Er kwamen geesten door tot leven. De jongen met de groene ogen had haar gespaard, de jongen met het strootje tussen zijn tanden had haar been verbrijzeld en was gevlucht, maar hun dode kameraden bleven rondwaren in haar dromen en op het randje van haar zintuigen. Hoe gemaakter haar gedrag en bedrieglijk haar verraad, hoe heftiger hun gebaren - _wij zullen niet zo genadig zijn_ - en hoe schrijnender hun verdriet en razernij.

Zodra ze dat kon was ze gevlucht, mank been en al, had ze haar te onschuldige, schattige gezicht en te overtuigende leugens meegenomen en weggestopt, buiten het bereik van de arme dwazen die er steeds maar voor bleven vallen. Zodra haar vader beter was en een nieuwe baan had gevonden hoefde ze geen gevarengeld meer op te zoeken en kon ze zichzelf in het dierenasiel opsluiten, waar ze een geringe salaris kreeg dat desondanks voldoende was om de behoeften van haar familie aan te vullen. Ze hoefde geen mannen en vrouwen meer in de ogen te kijken terwijl ze hen zoete leugens verkocht en hun ondergang beraamde. Wanneer ze op weg ging naar haar werk, galmden de echo's van voorbijgangers - _we hebben je door, we laten het niet toe, we zullen je het betaald zetten_ - niet meer zo oorverdovend hard.

Zolang ze niemand recht aankeek waren het slechts herinneringen - _hoe kon je, hoe kon je, hoe kon je_ - en kon ze hen vertellen dat het nu anders was - _ik zal het goedmaken_. Ze kon de nagedachtenis voortzetten van de Kapitein met het litteken over zijn oog, die zwervers opnam omdat hij dat nou eenmaal kon, en Jet, die moed in zijn vrijheidsstrijders grijnsde terwijl hij op een strootje beet om het klapperen van zijn eigen tanden tegen te gaan.

En ze zou het ergens doen waar ze geen vals vertrouwen kon winnen om daarna de levens die ze in haar handen hield te verraden. Laboratoria zochten sterkte, gezonde exemplaren, hield Middie zich voor, niet afgeragde zwervers die moesten worstelen om te overleven en wezen zonder achterhaalbare oorsprong, en ze herhaalde keer op keer tegen zichzelf hoe goed het was dat wat ze nu deed genoeg geld binnen bracht om te voorkomen dat Minuit zichzelf aanbood op een paar van de plaatsen die zij vroeger geprobeerd had. De gezichten van haar familie, _veilig veilig veilig_, waren bijna genoeg om die van haar slachtoffers uit haar hoofd te verdringen.

De dieren waren onverschillig. Het kon ze niet schelen wat ze zei of hoe ze eruitzag; ze konden het verschil tussen waarheid en leugens ruiken, en dwongen haar er zo tot een oprechtheid waarvoor ze op het slagveld bang was geworden, die ze niet meer te durfde tonen, laat staan _voelen_, omdat ze wist hoe makkelijk de waarheid kon versplinteren en de wereldjes die mensen voor zichzelf bouwden, weg kon vagen. Leugens gingen zoveel langer mee; er was maar één waarheid, een waar je geen controle over had, een die je nooit meer terug kon krijgen zodra hij verbroken was, maar leugens stonden altijd voor je klaar en raakten nooit op.

Maar alleen ware tederheid kon een dier overtuigen dat je goed voor hem zou zorgen, een wild geworden hond zonder te bijten zijn tanden laten zien voor een onderzoek, een zangvogel met heimwee voor je laten zingen, of een kat zijn vacht doen gladstrijken en languit doen ontspannen om van een kambeurt te genieten. De dieren in het asiel vertrouwden niet snel - ze waren bijna zonder uitzondering verlaten door hun eigenaren, die ofwel waren gestorven of niet meer voor ze konden zorgen, of ze waren mishandeld door mensen die de spanningen van de oorlog op hen afreageerden of ze gebruikten als levende schilden die indringers moesten bevechten en al snuffelend gevaar moesten opsporen tot hun trouwe dienst teveel van ze vergde ze werd en ze nutteloos werden.

Ze waren net als de huurlingen en vrijheidsstrijders die ze naar hun dood had geleid, en hen leren verzorgen - echt om ze _geven_, niet gewoon als een robot doen wat de baas wilde - was te vergelijken met het weer leren gebruiken van haar been nadat Jet het in zijn wraaklustige razernij had verminkt. Toen Middie elf jaar was, was de oorlog een ingewikkelde rotzooi die alleen ergens op sloeg als ze erover nadacht als Wij tegen Zij - iets dat haar onmogelijk werd gemaakt door de behoefte een van Hen te zijn iedere keer dat ze voor Ons een opdracht uitvoerde. Wat de volwassenen deden was voor haar nooit te begrijpen; Middie wilde alleen haar familie te eten geven, maar zij spraken over dingen zoals eer en glorie, macht en gerechtigheid, dingen waarvan ze niet kon zeggen dat ze ze ooit had gezien, waarvan ze het nut niet inzag. Nu was ze veertien en waren de zaken maar weinig duidelijker. Het enige dat ze met zekerheid kon zeggen was dat mensen tegen elkaar logen en elkaar pijn deden en logen over waarom ze elkaar pijn deden, en ze wist nooit wanneer ze zich tegen elkaar zouden keren of wat hun rededenen in vredesnaam betekenden. En zij was geen haar beter geweest. Ze had alleen maar haar familie willen verzorgen, maar op de een of andere manier had ze het voor elkaar gekregen meer leugens en pijn te verspreiden dan mannen en vrouwen die twee keer zou oud waren als zij.

Als dit was wat oorlog van mensen maakte, vergat Middie liever wat mensenwoorden betekende, en had ze liever niets meer met hen te maken. Ze zou gewoon voor haar familie zorgen door voor de dieren te zorgen: hen te eten geven, schoon en gezond houden, hen teder behandelen.

'Beesten vallen nooit aan tenzij ze bang zijn.' zei de baas altijd, terwijl hij met zijn duim over het grote litteken op zijn gezicht streek en naar de kooien staarde op dezelfde manier dat Middie, zo vermoedde ze, dat ook wel eens deed. 'En ze doden slechts wat ze op kunnen eten.'

En ze kon zien dat hij gelijk had. Het asiel werd haar toevluchtsoord, de plaats waar ze kon ontsnappen aan datgene dat haar in een monster had veranderd en misdaden pleegde die geen zinnig persoon kon begrijpen - was het de wereld zelf of de mensen die erin woonden? Soms brak het haar hart als ze de naakte angst en hulpeloosheid in de ogen van de dieren zag, en toen ze zichzelf eindelijk toestond erom te huilen, om alle pijn en waanzin, voelde ze zich door te tranen die ze vergoot net ietsje minder vies, minder leugenachtig.

Middie Une staarde naar het plafond met een hamster in een nestje los haar, bij haar oor, en de andere in de mouw van haar uitgelubberde trui, en vroeg zich af of het beter zou gaan als de oorlog voorbij was.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Als je het niet al had geraden, Minuit is een van Middies drie jongere broertjes - de oudste, om precies te zijn. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! Middie verdient veel meer aandacht dan ze krijgt.


End file.
